


Nothing left for you

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Marvel, Thorbruce - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post Infinity War, and was feeling very angsty, hurt comfort, i watched the Endgame trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Bruce tries to comfort Thor after the events of Infinity War





	Nothing left for you

Bruce lifted his fist and knocked on the door. No answer came, but he could hear quiet sniffles coming from inside.   
"Hey, it's Bruce, I'm coming in, ok?"   
There was no verbal objection, so Bruce pushed the door open. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. Thor, sitting on the edge of a bed, head in his hands, body racking with sobs.   
Bruce stood in the doorway, wringing his wrist in his hand. He swallowed, not sure what to say. What could he say? They'd lost everything. Everyone. And Thor, especially, had lost so much in just the last week.   
"Thor?" Bruce asks, wincing when she heard Thor inhale shakily.   
"It wasn't supposed to end this way." Thor's voice was broken and hoarse. Bruce could hear the after effects of crying in the quietness and uncertainty of Thor's words.   
"It won't. This isn't the end," Bruce promises him. Thor couldn't even bring himself to answer, so he just shook his head. Bruce's heart clenched as he realized there was nothing he could do or say to make this better, and right now he wanted nothing more than to comfort Thor. To tell him everything would be ok in the end, but he himself didn't even know that, and he couldn't lie to Thor.   
Instead, he walked forward slowly and dropped to his knees, reaching up and placing a hand on the side of Thor's head.   
"My father..." Thor sniffled. His voice was muffled by his hands, but Bruce could hear the pain in it. "My planet. My brother. Heimdell. All I have left is you, Bruce."   
Bruce nods his head, even though his heart felt like it was about to jump out his throat if he moved again. "I promise we will figure this out. We will kill Thanos, even if I have to do it with my bare hands."  
Thor sniffles and slowly lifts his head. His eyes were damp and rimmed red, and Bruce's heart broke all over again.   
"I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do."  
"You won't," Bruce whispers.   
"It hurts, Bruce." Thor's voice broke at the end, and he looked down at his hands in an attempt to hide his pain. "It hurts so much." A tear slips from his eye, and Bruce reaches up to wipe it away.   
"I know." Bruce cradles Thor's face, holding Thor's hand with his other. "I know, and I wish I could do something-anything to help that pain go away."  
Thor looks up again, an emptiness in his eyes that Bruce had never seen in Thor before. It scared him to see the normally eccentric god this way. This beaten down and numb. Hopeless.   
Thor blinks, his eyes still a raw red. He searches Bruce's eyes, trying to find familiarity in them. He found the man he was proud to call his friend. The man who many saw as just a monster. One of the most brilliant minds on earth, and one of the kindest souls Thor had ever encountered.   
The god swallows and leans forward.   
"Thor-"  
Thor closes the small gap between them, capturing Bruce's lips in a slow, unsure kiss. Bruce could feel the wetness on his hand as a tear slipped from Thor's eye. He pulled away, staring incredulously at Thor.   
"Wh-"  
"I'm sorry, Banner," Thor swallows, eyes sunken with guilt and regret.   
"No! No," Bruce shakes his head, already hating himself for making Thor feel even worse. "I'm not angry, but are you sure this is the right time? You're too vulnerable right now. Your head's not clear."   
Thor bites the inside of his cheek and reaches down to push Bruce's hair back.   
"This isn't a new feeling. I'm sorry if I alarmed you."  
"No, it's ok," Bruce assures him. "I just want to make sure this is what you really want."  
"I do," Thor tells him. And maybe Bruce was a fool, maybe he trusted Thor too much, but he believed him. And if this past week had taught him anything, he knew he couldn't wait to do the things he wanted to do, because tomorrow might be too late.   
"I do, too," Bruce finally answers. And a ghost of a smile graces Thor's lips. Bruce leans up to kiss Thor again. It was slow and innocent and Bruce could practically taste Thors need of a gentle touch.   
Bruce pulled away a few times to catch his breath, never straying more than a few inches from Thor.   
"Bruce," Thor breathes out when Bruce pulls away again. He chases Bruce's lips, and Bruce lets himself be pulled into another desperate kiss.   
"You're all I have left," Thor whispers against Bruce's lips. Bruce exhales sharply , his eyes fluttering shut as he leans his forehead against Thor's.   
"And you have all of me," he swears.


End file.
